Te Perdí
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Si lees esto solo te pido perdón, no encontré otra forma de disculparme y pedir disculpas ya que cada vez que intento hablar contigo me evitas he ignoras. No diré para quien es esto, pero estoy segura que si lo ves sabrás que es para ti ¡Perdóname por favor!


Mis pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en las desiertas calles, acompañados del chocar de las gotas de agua contra la acera y los tejados. Me imaginaba que la gente ahora debería de estar en sus cálidos hogares. Y no era para más, con esta torrencial lluvia de invierno que caía con fuerza y el viento helado que soplaba. Pero eso a mí no me importaba en absoluto en este momento

_**Te perdí**_

_**Como te perdí**_

_**Eras todo**_

_**Lo más grande y te perdí**_

_**Lo más lindo y lo más bueno**_

_**Tan perfecto para mí**_

Me gusta la lluvia; me gusta la forma en que parece que se lleva todos mis problemas, y me saca un gran peso de encima, haciéndome olvidar mis angustias y tristezas; los recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. Pero hay algo que la lluvia ahora no se puede llevar y es tu recuerdo; a ti. No te puedo sacar de mi mente, ni siquiera ahora que _te perdí_

_**Te perdí**_

_**No te conocí**_

_**No aprendí**_

_**A mirar a reconocer en mí**_

_**Que podía soñar con amarte**_

_**Con amarte y ser feliz.**_

Aunque ahora me miras mal con esos grandiosos ojos de color ojo fuego, que siempre me han cautivado. La verdad al principio me costó admitirlo, pero con el tiempo admití que te estaba empezando a querer, a amar.

_**Y así te fuiste**_

_**Sin un adiós**_

_**Y ahora comprendo**_

_**Que sola estoy.**_

Pero ahora por una tonta y ridícula discusión estamos distanciados, tú ni me hablas. Cuando te busco lo que haces es rechazarme, irte sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra y cerrarme la puerta en la cara; consecutivas veces.

Solo por un capricho tuyo, y el que yo no te allá dado la razón y apoyado, dijiste que no te entendía y que no te conocía en absoluto. Te enojaste y te fuiste. No me dijiste adiós, nada. Solo unas frías y duras palabras _Te Odio_. ¿Sabes cuánto me dolieron esas palabras? ¿No? pues mucho, me dolieron mucho, no imaginas cuánto.

Puede que a ti esto no te importe en absoluto y luego me olvides y encuentre a otra con quien estar y que te _aprecie_, _entienda y quiera_ como yo lo hice o como según tú debí de hacerlo y no lo hice

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Cuantos amores**_

_**En tu vida encontraras.**_

Podría comenzar a olvidarte; olvidar cada momento que pasamos juntos. Pero eso imposible, porque tendría que olvidar cada día de mi vida porque tú has estado en todos y cada uno de los días desde hace diez años. Yo conservo en mi memoria cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada llamada; todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartimos juntos. Además que tu pasaste de ser mi mejor amigo y te convertiste en mi único y gran amor. Por eso te voy a amar siempre

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Yo te prometo**_

_**Que siempre te voy a amar, te voy a amar.**_

Una parte de mi me dice que te olvide y la otra no quiere dejarte ir. Sabes que no soy una persona orgullosa, pero que no me gusta rogar; pero por ti aria una excepción. Te pediría perdón de rodillas y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Recuerdos vienen a mi mente

_-te estas mojando- con una sonrisa torcida, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el paraguas que lo protegía de la lluvia, mientras miraba a la joven que saltaba sobre los charcos y bailaba, mientras hacía como si tuviera una guitarra, la lluvia caía sin cesar, parecía una niña pequeña para tener 13 años-te vas a enfermar-_

_-claro que no… tu eres un amargado- respondió salando alrededor de él que trataba inútilmente de cubrirla de la lluvia, logrando que ambos se mojaran- ¿Por qué haces eso? Te estas mojando tu-_

_-para que no te empapes más-lo miro extraño para luego cubrirse bajo el paraguas, cosa que creía estúpido ya que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, al igual que él_

Recordaba ese momento a la perfección; solo había aceptado para estar cerca de él. Aunque fue molestándolo todo el camino con que era un amargado y que si se enfermaba podría ser mejor ya que no tendría que ir a clases

Y ahora él no estaba. El pequeño niño que siempre camino a su lado y la apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaba. No estaba con ella en esa noche lluviosa y fría

_**Te perdí,**_

_**Hoy estoy sin ti**_

_**Y por eso el mundo**_

_**Es tan oscuro para mí**_

_**Mueren noches llueven días**_

_**Pero tú no estás aquí.**_

Los pleitos y discusiones tuvieron sus consecuencias. La separación. La soledad para mí y no sé si también para ti

_**Y así te fuiste**_

_**Sin un adiós**_

_**Y ahora comprendo**_

_**Que sola estoy.**_

Llegue a mi hogar, dulce hogar. Mi cuarto era un desastre. No me importo camine hasta mi escritorio y tire todo lo que estaba sobre el. Tome un papel y un bolígrafo, para poder comenzar a escribir

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Cuantos amores**_

_**En tu vida encontraras.**_

No sé dónde comenzar o que decir; ni siquiera estoy segura de que algún día puedas leer estas líneas, francamente no sé por qué escribo; o tal vez si, tal vez lose…

Te extraño, y tan solo fue cuestión de unas pocas horas para empezar a necesitarte; pero creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿No? bueno si no lo sabes, si te necesito y aunque allá dicho que no iba a pedirte ni una sola disculpa, ahora lo estoy haciendo; no soy de esas personas orgullosas y lo sabes. 

Siempre te he dicho que te necesito, y siempre necesitare de ti.

Dijimos muchas cosas y algunas de ellas hicieron mucho daño, y aunque hubo llanto de ti solo puedo recordar los momentos felices. Sé que hasta ahora muchas cosas se han dicho. Como una adiós

Lo siento pero no estoy lista para decir adiós, nunca lo estuve y nunca lo estaré. ¿Cómo decirle adiós a la persona que por mucho tiempo fue mi apoyo? Mi hermano, mi amigo; la persona que con el pasar del tiempo se ganó mi confianza y cariño, además de todo mi amor. Tú eres mi todo. Tú fuiste la persona con la cual construí muchos sueños y que ha estado junto a mí, en los día alegres he incluso aquellos más tristes… siempre me hiciste feliz, siempre encontrando la forma de secar mis lágrimas, siempre arrancándome una sonrisa y llenando mi vida con amor.

Mira niño (si tú eres mi niño y yo tu niña ¿recuerdas? Espero que sí) nunca quise verte triste; al contrario siempre quise hacerte sonreír. Me encanta tu sonrisa; esa sonrisa traviesa y el brillo de picardía en tus ojos; nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Diferente y especial; eso eres tú. Tus miradas, tus sonrisas, tus palabras, tus anhelos, tus sueños, tú, tú y nadie más que tú

Quiero que sepas que aunque el tiempo pase siempre estaré para ti. Pueden pasar días, semanas, meses incluso años, siempre, siempre estaré para ti, recuérdalo 

Si algún día te sientes solo ya sabes aquí me tienes. Puede que no sea la mejor compañía pero si la más rara

Cuídate y de todo corazón y con toda mi alma y ese amor que es solo para ti, deseo que sea muy feliz

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Yo te prometo**_

_**Que siempre te voy a amar, te voy a amar.**_

Solo quiero que me perdones, por favor perdóname, eso es lo que más quiero

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Cuantos amores**_

_**En tu vida encontraras.**_

Sé que te Perdí, pero por favor perdóname

_**Bonito mío**_

_**Lindo de amar**_

_**Yo te prometo**_

_**Que siempre te voy a amar, te voy a amar**_

* * *

**Si lees esto solo te pido perdón, no encontré otra forma de disculparme y pedir disculpas ya que cada vez que intento hablar contigo me evitas he ignoras.**

**No diré para quien es esto, pero estoy segura que si lo ves sabrás que es para ti**

**¡Perdóname por favor!**


End file.
